Come What May
by UniqueInsanity
Summary: From the very moment she met him, there was something about him that captivated her. The story of Tonks and Remus. Rating will get higher as chapters continue. R&R. -xx


**Chapter One.**

**Meeting in the Ministry.**

**A/N: **My very first proper Tonks/Remus fic, inspired by a very good friend of mine, who is also doing beta reading for me on this. Thank you Maria!

This is our take on how the relationship between Tonks and Remus began, and blossomed. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing here is mine; all are from the brilliant mind of one Joanne Rowling. I've just adopted them as my puppets for my own personal pleasure.

_**xxx**_

The constant whirl of the inter-departmental memos was the only thing Tonks could manage to focus on. The pale violet coloured memos swooped past the door, stamped with the golden emblem of the Ministry of Magic. She looked to the stack of files on her desk, and she felt a small groan attempting to leave her lips, but she bit her lip ever so softly to restrain herself. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself in the Auror office. Especially now, she would have to be as inconspicuous as possible.

She could barely sit still as it was, and she found herself tapping her quill against her current file, rather than actually attempting to fill out the report on the most recent raid of the muggle houses in the quaint village of Rathmolyon. The raids were becoming more frequent, and becoming more and more dangerous. Two muggle buildings had been burnt down, and entire family trapped by the blaze. She felt herself growing cold at the mere thought of what had happened. She knew she had done all she could do, but there were times when she felt it just wasn't enough.

Now though, she had another chance to take a stand against the rising Death Eater activity, to do more to deter them. It was for that very reason; her concentration had seemed to disappear today. Her eyes, a velvet green now, kept glancing to the enchanted clock above her desk. It was charmed to tell her not only the current time, but also how much longer she had left of her shift.

_Seven minutes, that's all. You can make it through seven minutes, Tonks._

She had been awake almost all of the previous night, only finding herself able to toss and turn in bed when she had attempted to sleep. Her thoughts had been stolen by what was to happen this evening. She had even found it necessary to take a calming draught and a revitalising, energising potion to keep her going through the day. As well as several cups of the muggle drink she had grown to favour; coffee.

Almost impatiently, she scrawled her name on the end of the report, in a hasty scribble, almost illegible. She set her quill down, gathered the reports she had yet to finish, making a promise to herself that she would finish them tonight, after the meeting of course.

Nerves and excitement had been bubbling deep inside of her, like a swirling, growing ball in the pit of her stomach. It had already been pointed out she would be the youngest member, that made her believe she would be looked upon with some doubt, at least at the beginning. Being the youngest member of the Aurors, and the first trainee to make it through all the vigorous training in three years, she had faced the same dubious whispers. She had proved her worth though, and she would do the same tonight.

She stood form her chair, fetching her bag from the shoulder of her chair where she had slung it when she had first entered her office. She hastily shoved all the reports into her bag, sparing another glance at the clock above her desk. Two minutes.

She still had so much to do. She had spent a portion of the night trying to decide what to wear. First impressions were crucial, she had learnt that. She knew not all would judge her, she knew some of the other members already, like Molly, Arthur, Kingsley and Mad-Eye. They would be more than welcoming of her, with the exception of Mad-Eye of course, who never seemed welcoming of anyone. It was those that she knew would not be as welcoming, take, Severus Snape, her old potions master. She had never gotten on with him; she guessed it was her relationship with Sirius, and her ever changing hair colour.

She had considered wearing her Auror robes, just going straight to the destination Dumbledore had disclosed to her in his fullest trust. She didn't intend to ever break that trust. She was still in shock she had been approached, and extremely proud. She was obviously doing something right, if Dumbledore thought was should be a member of the group he had formed in the first Wizarding War.

The Order of the Phoenix was an elite group, almost handpicked to fight against the Death Eaters. Despite the ministry's insistence, that Voldemort had not returned, Tonks was buying none of it. It was all bull in her eyes. All one had to do was look at the rise in Death Eater activity, to know something was up. She had worked hard to be an Auror, and she was sure it was now paying off. She had accepted his offer without even taking a moment to consider it. She would do anything she could to help out, and if Dumbledore believed she was capable, that she would be an asset, she guessed she must have something to offer.

The sharp, shrill chime of the clock above her, alerted her to the fact her shift was now over. She grinned, pulling her leather cloak off of the chair in such a hurry she knocked it over, with a sharp thud. She grimaced ever so slightly, and set it standing again, before pulling her cloak on, and slinging her over-flowing bag over her shoulder, and picking up the few remaining reports, deciding it was easier to carry them.

Just as she walked out the door, she seemed to walk straight into the surly figure of Moody himself. "Somewhere to go, Nymphadora?" He drawled in his gruff voice. He never seemed to listen to her words. "It's Tonks, Mad-Eye." She replied in the same sharp tone she reserved for anyone who seemed insistent upon calling her by her given name. She still resented her Mother's choice in her birth name.

"And actually, now that you mention it, yes, I do have somewhere to go." She said her lips pursed in an attempt to stop herself from smirking. He just arched an eyebrow at her, knowing full well where she had to go, but she was not supposed to mention it. She was well aware of that, which was why she had another story. "I've got a date tonight, if you must know." She said with a small wink, trying to contain her laughter. If only she had a date. That was something she had not had in a while.

Only because she knew Moody so well, she knew the twitch in his lips showed his amusement. People underestimated their relationship. After three years of basically being his house elf, having to do everything that he said, they had formed a close bond, that of a father and daughter relationship.

He nodded, stepping aside. "Lucky guy." He muttered, and she had to stifle a small giggle. "Remember Nymphadora, constant vigilance." His age-old saying, one he had drilled into her from day one of her Auror training. He had cursed her when she walked unsuspected to his house, her wand in her hand, but she had not been expecting it. On day two, she was ready, she was ready to react at a split-second's notice, but he wanted to kick it up a notch. He had taken her wand, and chased her, firing anything at her that would draw a yelp and a little blood.

"And you remember it's Tonks." She replied in an exasperated tone. "I'll see you tomorrow, Moody." She said, with a quick wave over her shoulder as she made her way to the end of the hall, many inter-departmental memos whizzing past her head. She waited patiently for the lift to arrive, and to her amazement, it was empty. She quickly slipped inside, now in a panic that she was late.

She had to shower when she got home, change her clothes, and attempt to eat something if the nerves in her stomach would allow her to do so. The clanging of the wrought iron grille sliding closed brought her out of her thoughts. It was not good to dwell on things, despite the fact that her mind was swamped with the thoughts throughout the few minutes she had been in the lift, the rattling of the chains around the lift were ringing in her ears.

She slipped out of the life, into the smaller hall lined with about twenty lifts, and with the same golden wrought iron grilles. As to be expected, the halls were swamped with people, both entering and leaving the ministry. She walked fast, weaving in and out of the crowds, as she made her way through the Atrium, with its highly polished, dark panelled walls. The ceiling was ever-changing, like a noticeboard, with glittering gold symbols on it.

In her haste to leave, and her attempt to wave through the crowds, she had managed to walk straight into a sturdy figure, that she had no chance to even look at before she ended up on the ground, the files she had been carrying in her arm flying to the ground beside her, the ones in her bag sliding out onto the floor.

She groaned ever so slightly, pushing herself up onto her knees, cursing herself silently in her head. She stole a glance at the figure above her, "I'm so sorry." She gushed, her cheeks flushed with colour, her hair now a rose-red in embarrassment as she hastily gathered her files up.

A young looking man, though a few years older than her, who seemed to look tired and ill, so she thought in the split second she was looking at him. His hair was a light brown, but streaked with grey. "It's fine, accidents happen. Are you okay?" He asked, crouching down ever so slightly, drawing his wand and with a simple flick, all the files zoomed back into her bag, a lot neater than she had them before.

He picked up the strap of the bag in one hand, and held his other out to Tonks. She smiled at his kindness, taking his hand and pulling herself to her feet. It was not the first time something like this had happened, and never before had someone helped her, everyone else was too caught up in their own problems.

She had caught a glimpse of the visitors badge on his shabby robes, Remus Lupin, his name didn't ring a bell "Yeah, I'm fine. I hope I didn't hurt you or anything. Thank you for that." She said as she took the bag from him, slinging it back over her shoulder. "It's fine, honestly." He said with a soft smile, his blue eyes glittering.

She found herself smiling involuntarily, his smile taking years off of his face. Why was she even noticing this? "I'm kind of late... For a date... Thanks again for that, I'm sorry for almost running you over." She said with a small laugh. He shook his head, giving another smile. "Again, it's fine." He said, watching as she walked away, giving a small wave over her shoulder.

She was more careful now, but walking at the same pace. She passed the fountain, the witch and wizard with a centaur, goblin and house elf looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard, before entering the long, same darkly panelled walls, lined with ornate, intricately designed fireplaces, with Wizards and Witches disappearing from the fireplaces, and emerging with a whoosh.

She waited in the short line of Wizards using the floo network, tapping her foot impatiently. After a few moments, she stepped into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of the floo powder; she let it fall to the bottom of the fireplace. "Tonks residence." She called clearly.

The last thought she had as she was enveloped by the green flames, was not of the nerves she had about her very first Order meeting tonight. It was not of the excitement she felt, about being able to do something about the impending Wizarding war. It was of the blue eyed, smiling Wizard she had met only moments ago. That could not be good.

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** There you go! First one up. Next chapter will be arriving shortly. A few reviews wouldn't go astray to speed it up *cough cough*

-xx


End file.
